Une histoire de lit
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Lorsque Gilbert est jaloux, il peut imaginer des choses vraiment tordues. Ou comment accuser Feliciano d'être un horrible monstre pervers!


Mort.

Voilà comment on pouvait décrire Antonio: mort de rire. Francis, à côté de lui, n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout drôle du point de vu de Gilbert!

Ils venaient de terminer leur journée de cours et rentraient chez eux. Se connaissant depuis des années, lorsque ces trois-là ont eu le choix d'aller dans n'importe quel lycée ils ont forcément choisi le même. Et évidemment, lorsque les parents sont de très bons amis, on se débrouille facilement pour dormir les uns chez les autres presque tous les soirs. Mais passons, en ce moment, Gilbert, était plutôt énervé que ces ex-meilleurs amis se foutent de sa gueule.

-Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte les gars, mon tout petit Luddy, transformé en grosse bête par cet horrible italien! Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques temps il se mettaient encore sur mes genoux et réclamait des histoires... Maintenant dès qu'il vient me parler c'est simplement pour me demander si lui et son pauvre italien peuvent dormir dans ma chambre parce que «Mon lit est trop petit». Nan mais sérieux, c'est une excuse bidon pour faire des trucs bizarres! Je savais que j'aurai jamais dû demander à avoir un lit deux places! En plus, il ne me parle presque pas en ce moment, vous croyez qu'il m'en veut? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire? Même si je déteste cet italien, je le laisse jouer avec lui!

-N'exagère rien, rigola le français, de toute façon, même si tu dis à ton frère de ne plus jouer avec lui il va continuer. Et puis ils n'ont que dix ans Gilbert, que veux-tu qu'ils fassent à dix ans dans un lit à part dormir.

-Toi, t'avais l'esprit bien tordu à cet âge si je me souviens bien de ce que tu nous racontais! Protesta l'albinos

-Et puis, comment veux-tu que Feliciano transforme Ludwig en ''grosse bête''! Répliqua Antonio, est-ce que tu as vu comment il est? Tu es simplement jaloux du fait que ton frère passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi!

-Non mais attends Antonio, il lui a offert des chocolats!

-Tu vas quand même pas faire une crise pour quelques chocolats Gilbert.

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon père quand Elisaveta m'a offert une fleur? «Tu me déçois Gilbert, aujourd'hui la fleur, demain le préservatif!» Et cet italien lui a donné un _putain_ de _bouquet_!

Francis explosa encore une fois de rire, se moquant ouvertement de l'albinos et de sa jalousie avant de les planter sur le bord de la route pour partir rejoindre Arthur, son petit ami anglais, pour parler d'un truc ''urgent'' disait-il... Évidemment, tout le monde savait qu'avec Francis, ils n'allaient pas parler. Ne restait plus que Gilbert et Antonio qui reprit la discussion.

-Franchement, t'exagères pas un peu trop? Et puis, t'es pas encore sorti avec Elisaveta!

-Pas encore? Non mais t'es fou toi! Jamais de ma vie je pourrai rester ne serait-ce que passer deux ou trois heures dans la même pièce qu'elle sans que cette folle n'essaie de me tuer à coup de poêle! Alors sortir avec elle, non merci!

-C'est sûr que toi t'es plutôt sur Roderich.

-Plaisante pas, je m'approche un peu trop de lui et c'est le suisse qui s'acharne sur moi! Je suis maudit, personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiime!

Antonio roula des yeux sous la bêtise de son meilleur ami avant de partir en courant, criant un magnifique «Loviiiiiiiii~!» très significatif...

-Pauvre garçon, se dit Gilbert, mourir à l'âge de dix ans... C'est si jeune.

Après avoir fait une petite prière pour le cadavre de l'italien que l'espagnol serrait dans ses bras, l'allemand se décida à rentrer chez lui. En chemin il rencontra Ivan, un russe auquel Alfred, le cousin d'Arthur, s'était un peu (beaucoup) trop attaché à son goût, ou à son écharpe. Cela restera toujours un bien grand mystère.

Bien qu'au début Gilbert trouvait qu'il faisait plutôt peur, l'albinos devint vite ami avec lui.

Parlant de tout et de rien, le sujet arriva vite autour du problème de Gilbert.

-...En plus, il ne me parle presque pas en ce moment, tu crois qu'il m'en veut? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire? Même si je déteste cet italien, je le laisse jouer avec lui!

-Je suppose que tu as parlé à Antonio et Francis, da?

-Ils ont dit que j'étais fou et qu'à dix ans ils peuvent rien faire dans un lit. Ils ne connaissent pas la vraie nature de l'italien, c'est un p'tit complètement fou, pervers et...

-Gilbert, ils ont raison. Même Natalia ne faisait rien à dix ans... Quoique... Enfin...

-Quoi? Mais mon Luddy est...

-Ivan! Ivaaaaan! Viens vite! Notre mariage approche, tu dois te dépêcher, vite!

-Natalia, je t'avais dit de l'appeler pour manger, pas pour votre mariage.

-Désolé, c'est mes sœurs, je dois y aller! A demain! Et il partit chez lui en courant.

-Ouais, c'est ça, à d'main, lâcheur! Ronchonna Gilbert

-Je t'ai entendu! Lui cria Ivan de l'autre côté de la rue.

Gilbert rentra chez lui en se disant que même si Ivan s'y mettait, c'est lui qui devait sûrement avoir tort, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était de son petit Luddy dont il était question! Normal d'être jaloux quand on était aussi protecteur que lui. Et puis normal de penser que c'était cet italien le responsable, personne ne pouvait être plus féminin que lui – sauf le polonais qui aimait se travestir et essayer de travestir son petit ami lituanien – ça devait forcément cacher quelque chose de pas net!

_Environ six ans plus tard:_

-Allô?

-Bruder, c'est Ludwig. C'était juste pour te dire que Feliciano vient dormir à la maison alors je prends ton lit, ça te gêne pas je suppose vu que t'as un appart'?

-Nan, c'est bon prend.

-Merci.

Et il raccrocha.

L'albinos regarda son téléphone et se dit qu'il était vraiment le plus cool des frères que la Terre ait jamais portée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une remarque de son ami espagnol le fasse douter.

-Je sais qu'on t'avait dit de ne pas exagérer pour ton frère et Feliciano, mais Gilbert, c'était il y a six ans! Ils ont seize ans maintenant, tu crois pas qu'ils pourraient...

-T'avais pas une histoire à régler avec Lovino, toi?

-Ok, j'ai compris, j'me casse~!

Son mignon petit frère ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de choses avec une personne, fille ou garçon! De toute façon, c'était sûr, c'était la faute de cet horrible italien! Le jour où Gilbert le croisera dans la rue, il lui ferait payer ce _putain_ de _bouquet _d'il y a six ans! Il le jure!


End file.
